A survey operation can be used for identifying subsurface elements, such as hydrocarbon reservoirs, fresh water aquifers, gas injection zones, and so forth. Survey operations can include seismic survey operations, in which seismic sources (such as seismic vibrators or other types of sources) are placed at various locations. The seismic sources are activated to generate seismic waves directed into a subsurface structure.
The seismic waves generated by a seismic source travel into the subsurface structure. A portion of the seismic waves are reflected back to the surface for detection by seismic sensors, such as hydrophones, geophones, accelerometers, and so forth. The seismic sensors produce signals that represent detected seismic waves. Signals from the seismic sensors are processed to yield information about the content and characteristics of the subsurface structure.
Other survey operations can employ electromagnetic (EM) sources and sensors. An EM source can produce an EM wave that is emitted into the subsurface structure. EM signals affected by the subsurface structure are detected by EM sensors. Signals from the EM sensors are processed to yield information about the content and characteristics of the subsurface structure.